Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-t-(-2t+2)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -t {-1(}\gray{-2t+2}{)} $ $ -t + {2t-2} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {-t + 2t} - 2$ $ {t} - 2$ The simplified expression is $t-2$